Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Birdfeather (W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 04:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) This is awsome! Lighten the stripes some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded lightened stripes--Nightshine{ 01:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Add a stripe or two to the back leg closest to us, and she'll be ready [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded added stripes--Nightshine{ 23:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Great! Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Echowave (W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 04:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) She's very good, but based on Echowave's description on Cats of the Clans wiki, she has icy blue eyes, a white chest, white paws, a white tail-tip, and a wave mark on her haunch. However, Echopaw could have changed it on this wiki. Like I said, it's very good :) Blur her shading some, though [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed shading--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I really never change her, but she has a very long description. So Nightfall is correct about her pelt. Sorry Nightshine but Nightfall is right. Mistcloud 22:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you change her description then? I'll have to re-do this--Nightshine{ 22:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I didn't put the wave mark because it's just...not real.--Nightshine{ 23:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Lighten her pelt and blue tip a bit. Like her color on cotcw. Mistcloud 23:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The one on CotC isn't blue-gray. It's teal. --Nightshine{ 00:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for bugging you. :( Keep it like this! Its looks great! :) Mistcloud 00:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it looks great! Add a highlight to her shoulder and blur the shading on her leg, and she'll be ready :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded added highlight to shoulder, fixed leg--Nightshine{ 23:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Shadowpelt - For Approval Here he is. I cannot blur the shading anymore, now GIMP's blur tool turned sucky on black cats. Anyways, comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 22:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading a bit then try blurring it--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Brindlefur (MC) - For Approval I really love how this turned out :) Comments?--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) This is absoltutely beautiful, Nightshine! The only thing I see is to center the earpink some more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded centred ear pink--Nightshine{ 01:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Blur the midriff and leg shading, and she'll be ready :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred shading--Nightshine{ 23:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful! Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Wetpool (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights--Nightshine{ 00:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened highlights [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading and blur.--Nightshine{ 23:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Stormthunder - For Approval Here he is! I'm proud of him. The highlights won't blur anymore...curse GIMP 2. *stabs it* Comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 00:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights. They look too similar to the white chest. Try making the chest look more like Maplefrost's white chest. It curves to the chin. Darken the shading some more and blur--Nightshine{ 01:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Is this better? I tried making it look like Maplefrost's white chest, and I like it! :D --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 11:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and darken the shoulder highlight. Add a small highlight to the face--Nightshine{ 14:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. The shading wouldn't blur, so I lightened it and tried to. But it didn't work, so I smudged it. But it still didn't work. Can someone help me out? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 20:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I changed a few things.--Nightshine{ 00:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Nightshine! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Brackenheart (W) - For Approval hurhur and here's brackenheart o3o...deputy of nightclan...eh...comments? criticizm? :Dpebble2pineow 15:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) This is lovely! :D Make the ear-pink a bit smaller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 17:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) There is a black pixel on the outside of the eye that shouldn't be there.--Nightshine{ 23:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Blacktail (W) For Approval Meh... not my best work. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Shorten the ear pink a bit. Other than that it's great!--Nightshine{ 03:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Berryfrost (MC) - For Approval Comments? This isn't my best.--Nightshine{ 03:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) This is really good acually :) But it isn't excatly how I pictured her. Brighten the highlights, and darken the eyes. The stripes look a bit strange though, like they're the vein type of stripe in some places but they're straight in other places. This image right here - http://warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/cats/12461.jpg is where Berryfrost was originally inspired. Make her pelt color and stripes more like that.[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 08:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hazelnose (W) - For Approval Omg.....why doesn't GIMP blur...curse it's owner......anyways I tried a new shading affect. I smudged everything, to see if it looks better. But, that's your opinon. Construments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 20:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the whole thing. I forgot to post on her article that she is dark gray. Sorry! Darken the highlight, ear pink and shading. Also lengthen the pupils. Make her nose gray.--Nightshine{ 21:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Her article says she has hazel eyes, this has orange. Hazel is like a golden green [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Color in the nose, make the fur lighter around her nose, and her eyes are still orange. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ottertooth (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Darken the ear pink and shorten. Add a few more stripes to his cheeks--Nightshine{ 23:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Dawnbreeze - For Approval She's my third torite, and I'm proud of her. :D How is she? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Icestorm, you should be proud of her! :D Darken the ear pink some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 02:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Rainpaw (A) - For Approval First apprentice! How is she?--Nightshine{ 01:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Nightshine this is absolutely beautiful! The only thing I see is to desaturate the ear pink a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 02:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat Apprentice Blanks - For Approval Yup.--Nightshine{ 03:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Thicken the lineart on the herbs [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) They aren't thick on the medicine cat blanks. Should I still do it?-- Hmmm, perhaps just a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Nightstar (W) - For Approval Ugh. I hate doing ear pink on dark cats. Anyway, comments? I added some texture for "smokiness"--Nightshine{ 04:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC)